I Pledge Allegiance
by Step Into My Daydreams
Summary: A short one-shot about a 4th of July party. Yeah, that's pretty much it. It's just a little lighthearted thing I did as a school assignment and decided to publish.


"Happy Independence Day, America!"

Canada held out a present as his brother opened the door.

"Ah, Canada! I'm glad to see you here!" America said, stepping aside to let him in. After a quick greeting, he led him to the living room, where several others were. They were almost all European countries, and a couple of others like China, Japan, and Australia. Most of them were clustered into small groups, chatting among themselves as they waited. The room itself was expressively decorated in red, white, and blue. Plenty of streamers, stars, and balloons were also scattered across the room. Upon a table in the center there was a large pile of presents. America always was one to insist on receiving gifts on his birthday. Canada added his present to the top, where it balanced precariously on the edge, and then wandered off to try to get someone's attention.

As the party progressed, America popped over to visit with France, Spain, and Prussia for a bit, where Prussia was telling a story about a time when his younger brother Germany once refused to drink beer. "Not even the awesome Me could convince him otherwise!" he exclaimed.

"Speaking of brothers," America said to France, looking around the room, "where's England? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

France shrugged. "I'm not sure, and honestly I don't care," he said, "He is here, though. I saw him earlier."

America chatted for a few more minutes, then, as his anxiety grew, decided to change the course of the party and jump straight to the best part – the presents. That would draw him out. He picked up a microphone by the table and cleared his throat.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?"

The room quieted down quickly and all eyes turned to him.

He took a breath a continued. "Gentlemen, and ladies," he added with a nod towards Hungary and Liechtenstein, "I thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to celebrate my country's Independence Day…" There was a pause and then, "Screw it. Yeah, this is the time you've all been waiting for! The hero is about to open his presents that you have so generously lavished him with!" There was a mix of chuckles and groans in the audience, and someone threw a paper plane at him. He took a gift from the bottom of the stack, leaving the tower ominously close to tipping.

England crouched in the hallway outside, leaning against the wall as he held his stomach. He always seemed to get sick around America's birthday. Still, he had tried to act happy about the occasion, not that he particularly liked him. He had even baked the other nation some of his country's famous scones to celebrate. Everyone had so rudely run out of the room and started screaming when he showed up with them. Denmark had even begged for "anything but that! Please!"

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" the announcement echoed through the empty halls.

He sighed. It looked like the party was starting. He'd have to catch up before the gifts started or that frog France would never let him hear the end of it. He could already hear him. "Skipping your ex-colony's birthday! I thought you were a gentleman! No wonder he revolted!"

England straightened, knowing he could never let that happen, and slipped back inside, taking an empty seat next to, ugh, Germany. He was in luck. America was just starting.

"This one says, 'With love from Italy Veneziano - Anche se siete un po fastidioso.'" America read from the tag, "No idea what that means, but whatever!" He tore the package open, revealing three boxes of pasta, makings for a pizza, and a bunch of white flags. "Cool! Thanks Italy!" he yelled, "I'll be sure to make some pizza soon!" He continued to open his gifts, which included, but were certainly not limited to, a sunflower and a letter asking him to 'Become one, da?' from Russia, a Hello Kitty bobble-head from China ("Isn't it cute, aru?!"), a bottle of maple syrup from someone called Canada, a Home Protection Guide from Switzerland, and a fabulous pink version of his uniform from Poland.

The last one he opened was from England, with a note labeled 'Don't need them -England'. He was wary since the last present England had given him had punched him in the face as he opened it, but instead he was surprised to find a framed black-and-white photograph from a long time ago. Back when he was a colony, he realized. In the picture, he was sitting on England's lap, grinning excitedly at a camera. His 'brother' was tousling his hair and smiling, too. They were wearing matching outfits. He moved the photograph aside and realized there were several other 'happy' pictures in an envelope underneath, all from his time as a colony. He shuffled through them and took a breath, then turned to the audience and thanked everyone once again for the gifts.

An hour later, he sat in the corner, the pictures in his lap as he stared into space. It hurt to remember the times he spent with England. The most vivid memory was that day… the day he left England in 1783.

It had been raining, and the sky was thick with grey clouds. England and he, with his army behind him, had met in a soggy field of mud. After he had announced that he wanted independence, England had rushed forwards, knocking America's gun out of his hands as he yelled that he would not allow it. England had his gun pointed at America, but he at the last moment, couldn't make himself shoot. He had then begun to cry and sunk to ground. "You used to be so great once," America had said, before turning his back and leaving him behind.

Now it was over 200 years later and England had sent him those painful memories all over again.

"Mr. America, are you in here- ah!" a voice nearby interrupted his thoughts. Lithuania approached him, smiling politely.

America looked up. "Hello, Lithuania. I really like the coffee you gave me. You always make the best, so it's definitely going to be good."

"Oh, thank you," his friend replied, "But, Mr. America, aren't the fireworks going to start soon?"

"Ah, oh, really? Is it that late already?" he glanced at the clock, which was getting close to midnight. "So they are. I'll be right out, thanks for reminding me."

Lithuania started to head out the door, pausing. "It's no problem at all. I'm going to catch up with Poland. I'll save you a seat next to us!" He ran out the door yelling, "Poland, wait for me!"

America took one last look at the picture and shook his head. The past is the past, right? He didn't want to be back with England. He didn't need him now that he had his brother and friends. He set the photo up on the bookshelf and walked outside, not looking back once.

Once outside, he took the seat next to Lithuania and got his star-spangled flags ready to wave. Yeah, being independent was so much better. The other countries _oohed_ and _aahed_ as fireworks exploded in bright flashes of blue and red. As the finale started, he leaned forward and waved his flags patriotically in the air, not caring a bit that England was missing.

"Yeah! 'Murica! Home of the free!" America yelled, standing up in his chair as the red, white, and blue fireworks silhouetted him in a shower of freedom.


End file.
